The Straw Hat Of Fairy Tail
by TheGoldenPheonix
Summary: Fiore doesn't even know that they have a resident who could be older than the dragons are, but they may soon find out... Smart!Luffy Strong!Luffy


_**Hi everyone, new story, I just started working on this and i think i've got the plot sorted, *sighs* now to write it all**_

 ** _Anyway, hope you enjoy and don't forget to rate and review_**

"Come on Natsu, we gotta go" said a boy in his late teens with his arms crossed as he stood over a boy around the same age with pink hair

The first boy had raven black hair, a scar under his left eye, a large X-shaped scar on his chest and he looked to be in his early twenties, he wears an open red vest with a bandage covering his right shoulder, blue shorts with a sash tied around his waist, brown sandals and a straw hat

The other boy had pink hair, he wore a black vest with golden trimmings, white baggy trousers, and a white scaly scarf

"Gimme' a minute" said the sick boy on the floor

"Okay" said a small... flying blue cat?

"Sir, I'm afraid we cannot hold the train back any longer" said a man who clearly worked on the train

"Alright, come on" said the boy with the straw hat as he picked the pink haired bou up and placed him on his shoulder before slamming him onto the ground of off the train with a grin

"OWW!" yelled the pink haired boy as he got up

"Well done Luffy, wake him with violence" said the flying blue cat causing the now revealed Luffy to laugh

"Ugh, I hate trains" said the pink haired boy

"You say that every time Natsu" said Happy, which caused Natsu to groan

"We better get going to find this salamander" said Natsu

"Yeah"

 ** _Elsewhere_**

"What do you mean this is the only magic shop in town" said a blonde girl in a shop

"Well this town is mainly a fishing town, so I run this for mages who could be passing by" said the shopkeeper

"Ugh, what I need is some powerful gate keys" she said to herself, but the old man overheard her

"Gate keys, that's a rare one" he said, the girl then spotted a small box, and opened it, only to find a small silver key

The girl made a quiet fangirl noise as she realised what it was, "Nicola, the dog" she squealed, she then walked over to the shopkeeper

"How much?" she asked

"20,000 Jewel" said the man with a smile

"Come on" the girl said as she sat up on the table looking at the man, "How much is the _real_ price"

 ** _Later_**

"I can't believe he only blew off 1000 Jewel" she said to herself as she walked away from the shop

"Is it true that salamander is here!" squealed a high pitched voice

"Yeah, I heard he's a really famous wizard" said another voice

This piqued Lucy's interest, she ran towards the source of noise, only to find a crowd of girls surrounding a tall man

"Wow, I'm flattered everyone" said the man as he gave a wink towards a girl, who promptly fainted

The blonde girls heart suddenly started beating like mad as she subconsciously made her way through the crowd, 'Why am I acting like this? Is it because he's a famous wizard?' she thought

"IGNEEL! It's me!" shouted a random voice as a boy with pink hair barged through the crowd followed by a black haired boy and a blue cat

"I'm not an expert but I don't think this is a dragon" said Luffy with a frown

"Who the heck are you?" asked Natsu, causing the man and all girls to gasp

"Who am I?" he exclaimed dramatically, "I am the famous wizard Salamander, the man with the power of fire"

"Never heard of 'ya" said Luffy

"WHAT?! Surely you've heard of me, I'm from Fairy Tail" said the man, causing the two to stiffen

"Excuse me?" said Natsu

"I'm a famous wizard from Fairy Tail, I'm possibly the strongest one there as well" said 'Salamander'

In an instant Luffy had grabbed the man by his shirt collar and held him up, "How come I've never seen you at the guild, eh, Bora, expelled mage of Titans Nose" said Luffy, causing 'Salamander'

"How the hell do you know that?!" whispered Bora

"Easy, ever since I was young, I've had the ability to see right through lies, and I've heard about you as well, posing as famous wizards and then kidnapping girls for your own cruel needs" said Luffy, causing everyone in the area to gasp as the spell that Bora had cast on them broke

"That spell you've got's weakness is awareness, am I correct" said Luffy with a grin

"Wh-who the hell are you!" shouted Bora as he broke from his grip and fell to the floor, quickly getting on his feet and calling a huge group of men, around ten men with swords and other weapons

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and this is my friend Natsu Dragneel, and you have been making our guilds name look bad" said Luffy with a dark grin as Natsu lit his hand on fire

"B-Boss, th-these guys" said one of the henchmen, "Th-They're the real deal"

"That straw hat, and that scaly scarf, it's no doubt, th-that's Straw Hat Luffy and The Salamander of Fairy Tail"

"I'm glad you've heard about us, but you've dirtied our name, we're gonna kick your asses" said Natsu with a huge grin

"R-Run!" shouted one of the men

"L-Let me help" said a sudden voice, Luffy and Natsu turned around and saw a blonde girl who had a golden key in her hand

"Alright... as long as you can fight, take out the weaker ones and we'll deal with Bora" said Luffy

"N-No, I refuse to be beaten like this" said Bora as he took a small capsule out of his pocket, Luffy noticed that the blonde girl had used celestial spirit magic to summon Cancer The Crab, while she used a whip to take down the people

Bora chucked the capsule into his mouth, and the effects started taking place, his legs became a dark grey and became spring-like, "The drug I took allows me to gain the power of springs for 30 minutes, you won't stand a chance against me" said Bora as he began bouncing around the plaza they were in, until he reached unbelievable speeds, so no one could see him

Luffy raised his arm, **_"Bososhoku... koka"_** he said as his arm became covered in a black armour-like substance

"TRY HITTING ME NOW! I BET YOU CAN'T EVEN THROW A PUNCH!" shouted Bora as he aimed for Luffy with his arm reeled back

"You want to know if I can throw a punch?" said Luffy quietly as he reeled his fist back

When Bora was about a metre away from Luffy, he moved and dodged Bora as well as punching him in the face, slamming him into the ground, "How's that for a punch?" he asked

"Good job Luffy" said Natsu as the two high-fived

"Are you two fairy tail wizards?" asked a sudden voice

"Yeah, and who might you be?" asked Luffy

"I'm Lucy, can I please join your guild?" she practically begged

"Alright" said Natsu, but was hit on the head by Luffy

"Personally, we would like you to, but we would need gramps to say yes" said Luffy with a smile

"Okay" said Lucy as they all made their way to the train station

 ** _Later_**

"Here we are" said Luffy with a smile as Natsu walked towards the door, before promptly kicking it off its hinges

"WE'RE BACK" he yelled

"Hey Natsu" shouted a few guild members, and one of them was met with a kick to the face

"You lied about the Salamander" said the pink haired dragon slayer

"Wha- I told you it was just a rumour" said the wizard

"I hear Natsu and Luffy are back" said Gray

"Hey Gray" said Luffy

"Hi Luffy, where's flamebrain?" he asked

"What was that Ice princess" asked Natsu

"You heard me Dragon breath" he replied

"Oh I'm sorry 'Elsa'" said Natsu **_(I'm not sorry)_**

"Wh-what... I told you not to call me that" said Gray

"What is this your talking about" asked Luffy

"NOTHING!" yelled Gray

"When I was walking past Gray's house once, I could hear him singing 'Let It Go'" said Natsu, causing Gray to blush in embarrassment and Luffy to laugh out loud

"Come here Natsu!" yelled Gray as he charged at Natsu and vice versa, but with Luffy laughing in the middle

When the two punches were about to connect, Luffy grabbed their fists and flung them at the door, "Watch where you're punching" he then proceeded to walk to the bar

"Sake please" he shouted as he sat next to Cana, the two have been drinking buddies for a while now, and they could both hold their liquor for a while

"So how'd you handle being with Natsu" asked Cana

Luffy sighed, "He may be a maniac, but he reminds me of myself when I was his age"

"And when was that, 200 years ago" she nudged him on the arm

"I can't believe it's been that long since I reached _that_ island" said Luffy with a sad faces

 _ **And a cliffhanger, sorry, I couldn't help myself, anyway, I hope you all liked the chapter, please remember to review, I appreciate any comments, they all help encourage me to write it**_

 _ **Anyway, bye**_


End file.
